cheeseandcrackersfandomcom-20200214-history
Tandre and Jandre Jaleo
Tandre and Jandre Jaleo is the 10th Victorious RP Club Wiki major roleplay. The pairings for this roleplay are: ' *'Aussllyfanatic84 as Sikowitz *'PrettyReckless and PaperUnicorn as Beck' *'Seddielover45 as Cat' *'Baconlover06 as Tori' *'BatRadeTandre as Andre' *'FansFavorite9 as Jade' *'Z! & PaperUnicorn as Robbie' NOTE: THE EDITING IS NOT COMPLETE. SCENE 1: SIKOWITZ'S CLASS Beck: Jade, hi! Jade: What beckett Jade: *walks away from Beck* Beck: Do you want to go to prome with me? Jade: NO! Beck: Awh, why? Jade: Why?! Maybe because your a JERK! Beck: Me? I'm A JERK?! I don't insult people Constantly! Jade: NO! BUT YOU DO BREAK THEYRE HEARTS! Jade: *realizes what she just said, walks away quickly Beck: Its Not my fault girls like me! Jade: No, but it IS your fault for never telling them "I have a girlfreind!" Sikowitz: Anybody want some frozen pizza? Beck: Only if it's frozen! :) Tori: me! Trina*walks up to Beck* Sikowitz: Good Ghandi, it's sausage! Jade: Gross, no! Sikowitz: Hey, what did I miss? Tori:*Watches from corner, Beck and Jade* Cat:Hi robbie *laughs* Tori: Hey wheres Andre? *Looks around* *sneaks up on Tori* André: what are you doing? *Screams* Jade: HARRIS! André: Ahh! What Jade? Sikowitz: *walks up to Jade* Hey Jade, how are you doing? Want some sausauge? Tori: *Looks at Jade with warning look* Jade: YOUR GOING TO THE STUPID PROME WITH ME! Tori: O_O André: Since when? Jade: SINCE NOW. *Glares at Andre* André: Um...*looks at Tori* Jade: So... Tori: Umm.. Sikowhitz: Dont be a gank Jade! Tori: Wait, What? *Jade kisses Andre*: Well.. *smirk* Tori: O_O *Storms away into the janitors closet* Andre: Why did she just Kiss me? O.O About 5 minutes Later----- Cat: Hi robbie! Robbie: Hey Lil Red Thing! Cat:*giggles* Robbie: What's so funny? Cat: one time my brother painted part of his body purple Sikowitz: Good day little mutants! HA! Sikowitz: Lets talk about.... ACTING! Cat: uhh ohhh *laughs* Jade: So...Andre! Andre: Jade..Why did you kiss me?! Jade: To make Beck jealous Sikowitz: *throws a ball at Cat for no reason* *Cat notices Tori is gone, And walks out of clas* SCENE 2: IN AND AROUND THE JANITORS CLOSET. Jade: Where'd Vega go? André: where is Tori? Beck*Walks around and hears crying* Jade: *Tries to find Tori* Beck:*Runs into Jade* *Cat finds Tori and walks into the Janitors Closet* Cat: tori are you okay? *Doesnt respond* Tori: Just L-Leave -M-M-e A-Alone C-Cat. Sikowitz: *finds Jade wandering around* Hey Jade! Jade: What! Sikowitz: What are you loooking for? Jade: Vega! André: *goes to closet, sees Tori crying* Oh man, Tor.... Cat: tori why are you crying? *Doesnt respond* Beck:*finds Jades* why did you do that to her? Jade: I don't know. Jade: I-I *Dashes Away* Beck:z*Catches Up to Jade and Pulls her in a tight hug* Jade: Goes to follow the sobbing in janitors closet* Jade: LET GO BECK!!!! Beck: *lets go and says in scared tone*: I-I love you Jade. Jade: I-I YOU CANT DO THAT! *Runs away* Cat:*gets closer* tori? Tori: What? Sikowitz: *hears crying in the janitor's closet* I better go get Lane. Sikowitz: Lane! I heard crying in the Janitor's closet! Beck*catches up to Jade reaches out and pulls her into a tight hug* Jade: Vega, stop crying! *Doesnt listen* Sikowitz: *comes into janitor's closet* Sikowitz: Do I need to get Lane? Tori: No André: *kneels.down to Tori* What's wrong, Tor? Tori: Just leave me alone André: You can talk to me...you know that... Sikowitz: Tori, what are you- ah, you kids just work it out yourselves, I'd regret getting involved. Tori: But i dont want to.. I dont want to talk to anyone Cat: are you angry because jade kissed andre André: Is this about Jade kissing me? *Jade sticks her head in the Janitors Closet*VEGA! STOP CRYING! Sikowitz: You guys have 10 minutes to work out your situation and stick to getting back to class! Cat: TORI? Beck*stands there confused* André: It didn't mean anything to me. Tori: What? Jade: *whispers to Tori* It meant nothing. Tori*Gets up and walks away* Cat: *walks away with tori* André: Tori! *follows Tori* Cat: Tori! Tori: What..? Scene 3: Back to Sikowhitzs classroom. Sikowitz: *comes into classroom* Good Ghandi! I found my old wristwatch! And it goes back to the 90's, when I had hair! Cat:HII *Sits in seat.* Cat:*laughs* André: Talk to me, Tori. *puts hand on her shoulder* Tori: No. Cat: Ill just go. Andre: Cats gone now...Wanna Talk? Tori: No. Sikowhitz; LETS TALK ABOUT ACTING! Tori: NOT NOW SIKOWHITZ! Sikowhitz:...OOH THERES MY COCONUT! *drinks coconut* Tori: I guess..I just freaked out because Jade Kissed you. Sikowhitz: Does anybody have a straw...Or some soy sauce? Tori: No? Andre: Tori you know that kiss didnt mean a thing Tori:...It didnt? André: *smiles* of course not... Tori: Smiles :] André: *kisses Tori's cheek* So are we still best buds? Tori:...Yea. :] SCENE 4: MAIN HALLWAY, HOLLYWOOD ARTS. BECK AND JADE. Jade: *Tries to escape Beck* Beck:look Jade I don't wanna keep fighting with you. Jade: Wasn't that why we broke up! *spat bitterly* Cat: *puts on jupiter boots and jumps* HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Cat: WHOOO Beck*that was then this is now and right now I just want you back Jade: NO! I'm not doing this again! I'm not ketting YOU do this to me again! Cat: *bonces by beck and jade* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Cat:WHOOOOOOOOO Beck*Looks at for a second before kissing her* Jade can we just do this again and start all over? Sikowitz: Yay! I found my straw! But I still don't have soy sauce. Jade:*Shoves Beck off* NO! Sikowitz: WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? Cat: WHOHOHOOOO Jade: I'm not going to put myself through ALL that pain! Sikowitz: *throws a ball at Cat* Beck*looks at her* what Happened to Us and what Pain? Cat: *Jumps to beck and jade* you guys should date Jade: *Looks down mumbling* The pain when you didn't open that door! Tori:*Walks outside to see what all the yelling is about*s Beck:I wanted to open the Door but looking back i had no clue where we were going or what would happen..... i just wanna start all over Jade: How can I tryst you? You said you would never leave! You left me! Jade: All alone! Robbie: Hi guys! I'm here! :) Beck:i didnt leave you i left the Pain and Sarrow Cat: Hi Robbie Robbie: Hi cutie :) Cat: Robbie? *Looks at Andre*tori; Beck really wants her back *whispers that* Robbie: Um...sorry...I was just... Sikowitz: Beck. Do you have some admitting to do? Make sure to come to todays RP,' 8:00 PM EST- 10:30 PM EST.' :D ~Lil Princess Bacon A.K.A Baconlover06